


plane ride

by memewhorre



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre
Summary: short blurb of a plane ride after a case





	

It was after a case that we all boarded the plane at around 11:45 p.m. I sat next to Spencer and across from us was Morgan. The plane ride was expected to be pretty long due to the distance between the case and Quantico. We assisted the local police in finding a boy that was kidnapped by the mom’s ex-boyfriend thinking that they could all be a family. Luckily the boy was unharmed physically but a little shaken up due to the situation he had occurred. Derek and Reid were in the middle of a card game when I felt to fall asleep. Yawning, I try to keep consciousness, though I failed to do so. Unable to stay awake for any longer, I unknowingly rested my head against Spencer’s shoulder. Little did I know that once Derek gave up on playing Boy Genius in cards, both hit the hay along with everyone else on the plane. Not wanting to wake me up, Spencer slowly adjusted the both of us so I was now in between his legs and his feet were hanging off the end of my chair. Though the Doctor and I were not exactly a thing, it was more than a friendship. Suddenly awakened by the slight turbulence, I looked around to see the one and only Derek Morgan taking pictures of both me and Reid. Jumping up from the sitting position, I pounced on Derek in hopes to delete the photos. Only to be met with the response, “Already sent to Garcia”.


End file.
